Dionysus' Wine
by invisible-demigod
Summary: Dionysus, or Mr. D, tries his luck on the mortal world police and Olympus guards to taste his beloved wine. Follow a short journey of Dionysus' scheming and stealing attempts-maybe punishments too.
1. Chapter 1

He knew he wasn't suppose to drink wine; he knew the consequences. But he couldn't help himself, he was the god of wine for Zeus' sake. Why couldn't he bask in the glory of what he was crowned god for?

Dionysus was "incognito" at the moment, at a bar, and his name at the moment was Aidan. All he really wanted was a drink, but Dionysus also had plans for more children. Going out with the other gods , Apollo, Hephaestus, and Hermes, was fun and all, but not his ideal plans tonight. The god planned to sneak in wine tonight.

"Hey, can I get you something?" the bartender asked Dionysus who was sitting with a frown.

Debating wine versus beer was hard for him; beer was always better here, wine never tasted the same from that last sip at Olympus. "Finest wine you have." _Let's see what's the best the have, _he thought.

"Dude, its pretty strong, think you can take it?" the male bartender questioned the god. He was cleaning off a glass with a pristine white towel as Dionysus scoffed.

Dionysus smiled, it as a smirk really, "Definitely."

"Alrighty then, good luck to you," he said, setting the half-glass of wine in front of Dionysus and gave him a smile that read: you're an idiot, sucker.

"Aidan" downed the glass in a few seconds, not losing any balanced and looked back the bartender-Ricky. "No problem here, uh, Ricky," the incognito gave Ricky the you-shouldn't-have-underestimated-me-in-an-alcohol ic-manor look. It was pretty creepy. Even with the drowning music, the continuous roll of colored-flashing lights, and the heat from the all the people crammed in this bar, the bartender didn't start sweating until then.

"What'd you want now, uh," Rick stopped. He didn't know the mysterious man's name.

Aidan, the mysterious man, smiled and said, "Aidan." The bartender nodded. "Fancy beer?" He laughed at himself.

"Comin' up," Ricky's smile widen as he left for a moment, helping another customer, and pushing a glass bottle Aidan's way. "What's with the prices on your drinks, man?" Ricky leaned on the counter, closer to the god.

Dionysus laughed, "Nothing."

"Perhaps a raise?" Ricky guessed as Aidan shook his head. "An advance?" His question was once again replied with a smile shake of the head.

The pair smiled. Rick left to take the order of another person a few people away from the god. She was a brunette, a smart one by the looks of her, and had an interesting drink-a mixture of club soda and scotch. He watched as Rick serviced the unknown girl, and thought, _Her._

Rick came back and Dionysus inched closer to the unknown girl as the people in between them left. He was quickly draining a glass of scotch and began on another drink when he was next to the girl. Leaning in a little, the alcohol smell no longer on his breath, he said, "Hey."

Turning, the girl looked at him. She adjusted her posture and tilted her head a little ways to the left. A small smile escaped her face as she said, "Hi."

A conversation flowed between the two of them. It was as if they'd known each other for years. Her name was Colette and was majoring in sociology. Colette was working on her final thesis paper, gathering research from the bar scene. That night, Dionysus took her home. They left the bar at two a.m., reaching Colette's house at around two-thirty a.m. Spending a few hours together, the god left around five or six a.m. while she was fast asleep. He left one thing, a note telling her about himself.

He thought to himself, _Tomorrow night. I'll get myself some tomorrow night._

Dionysus headed back to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Returning to camp was easy, he god-traveled there. Alone in his room he paced back and forth. _What can I do to get wine?_

A knock resonates from the door. Dionysus grasped the knob and pulled, opening the door to Chiron who smiled up at him. "Good morning Dionysus, I wanted to wake you," Chiron wheeled away. The god sighed.

He did a quick change and walked out of his room to the porch. In the sun he squinted. It was eight and sunny._Summer, _he frowned to himself. Dionysus walked to the pavilion and sat with his children-Zeus didn't typically have a problem with that.

Pollux decided to strike up a conversation with his father, "Hey Dad."

"Hello Pollux," Dionysus said as he turned toward him.

"How are you doing, father?" Pollux looked a little hopeful. Its not everyday he gets to speak with his father.

"Fine, thank you Pollux. You?" Dionysus did not even try to seem interested. Pollux sighed.

Shaking his head, he answered, "Good. I guess your busy and I'm done eating, I'll-" Pollux hesitated, "I'll see you later," he finished. Picking up his tray, he left.

_Why won't my children talk to me? _Dionysus thought to himself. Frowning he returned his thoughts to wine.

Chiron approached the god, "Dionysus, we need a supervisor by the climbing wall, if you would be that supervisor..."

"Very well." He would take his thoughts there. At the climbing wall, he laughed at the newbies. A few fell, but the satyrs caught them each time. Dionysus materialized a diet coke in his hand. A few Nymphs walked by into the god's view and he chuckled. The Nymphs, disgusted and scared, left in a hurry back into the woods.

Soon enough, the night came. Nine o' clock and Dionysus prepared himself for what he was going to do-steal wine. He planned to rob a liquor store on Manhattan Island, one that supposedly would have vintage wine.

Dressing black, he god traveled outside the store. From the outside, he used godly powers to unlock the door and entered. Dionysus quickly disabled the alarm and then proceeded to the back of the store. Underground he went to the wine cellar. Inside Dionysus gave one whiff and smiled. There were a few bottles he wouldn't mind having. Grabbing the wine was easy, it was a few bottles-each bottle about one-hundred or so dollars.

The god made one mistake. He _walked _out of the store. Outside, the mortal police waited for him-he didn't disable the alarm fast enough. The local PD took the wine from Dionysus' hands and led him into a police car. Police officers walked past the car constantly. The wine god couldn't escape without accidentally killing half a dozen people or so. He waited. A police officer-a _demigod _police officer-recognized Dionysus.

"I'm taking this one ahead! Check for more-there should be more robbers out there!" The demigod police officer called to the others. His captain nodded and the demigod drove off in the direction of the police station. Turning around, he said, "What were you doing Mr. D?"

"None of your business, Tyrone," Mr. D replied.

"Tyrone" laughed, "It's _Trevor_, Dionysus." Shaking his head, Trevor said, "This is how its going to go: I'll take you out in front of the station, accidentally let go in a quote-on-quote struggle, you'll escape, and god travel back to camp. Okay?"

"Fine," the god whimsically rolled his eyes in a reply. "Are you going to tell you-know?" Dionysus shook.

"Why would I? He would think I was lying and vaporize me or something," Trevor smiled.

The plan worked well-for the escape-and Mr. D thanked the demigod by saying, "Goodbye Trevor." Turning a corner, Dionysus traveled back to camp.

_The wine there didn't compare to Olympus wine,_ Mr. D thought in his room. _Olympus...Olympus wine...the succulent taste of those fermented grapes that have fermented for a hundred years or so. The grapes that I use to capture. _

He paced around the room stopping at the door. _Why keep me in this prison? Where I have to sneak out to see my wife? This prison that keeps me from my power-my wine. _


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was normal at camp. No other gods, no lightning strikes, no deaths. Trevor did not tell Zeus of Dionysus' night out, and Chiron never found out. Dionysus didn't sleep that night, he was too busy thinking up his plan for his next "night out". The god stepped out of the Big House, a huge frown plastered on his face. No one else was awake-yet.

"Dionysus, good morning!" Chiron galloped over.

Frowning, with a hand on his head, he said, "Hello, Chiron." Dionysus started to drink a can of diet coke.

"I see you are up early, once again." Chiron smiled and looked around. "It seems to be almost time for the-" Thehorn cut him off, "the horn."

"Yeah, sure whatever." Dionysus tried to blink the sleep away. It didn't work.

The god went back to his room and planned out the heist. Before long he was tired. Laying back in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, he saw something he hadn't before. He saw why Zeus punished him so severely. Why the nymphs were such a big cause for this. But not the only one. Sighing, he pulled an arm to support his neck and blinked as he was sent into a flash back of the memory he replayed year after year in his mind.

_"Dionysus," a nymph smiled at him. He and the nymphs were holding a small party that wasn't all that small. There were bodies around, heating the air, and drunkards were already passed out on the outskirts of the center of the party. _

_The nymph who said his name came closer to him. And laced his arm with hers. He shook her off and looked around for some. His wife. He missed her so much. For some reason Zeus had been prying so much into his life there was little time to see her. But now was the time to apologize to her for his forgetfulness. His forgetfulness in telling her she was the only person in the centuries of his life who mattered to him. It was one of the things he's always wanted to tell her. And the god decided it was time. _

_Looking for her was hard. Dionysus disregarded the crowd, his wife was not one to party in the center. And he walked to the outer parts, the one with drunkard mortals. Of course mortals were seen at these gatherings because they were interesting. Fun. Especially with the nymphs and them together. He approached a drunk mortal to ask if he'd seen his wife. As he came closer, he started calling for his wife, "Ariadne! Where are you?" He came closer to the end of the night. Yet Dionysus still could not find his wife. Too many people. _

_Still calling her name, a scream pierced his ears. The voice he knew all too well. Dionysus raced to the sound and saw what he had be expected. A mortal as abusing her. A male persona who was all too drunk to reason with. A mortal man who could not be older than twenty-one, just barely the legal age for drinking in this damned America. The god came close and ripped the mortal from his wife's body. Ariadne was disheveled and frightened. In his anger, he flung the man ten or so feet back. The mortal's friends-who were quite drunk as well but still functional of brawls-began to circle Dionysus. What a mistake. The god had no pity for them. He turned each one, painfully, into a dolphin._

_And he turned to the mortal who harmed his wife. As he raised his hand, a nymph got in the way. She walked in between the god and mortal as if to protect her. The nymph's sister gathered around her, at an attempt to shield her from the god's wrath. No pity shown, he harmed the nymphs and the mortal man. The man was also turned into a dolphin. But as he was beginning to turn the nymphs who stood up for that wretched mortal into dolphins, Zeus appeared. _

_"You will harm no longer, son," Zeus declared. _

_"But Lord Zeus, you do not understand-" Dionysus began. But Zeus, impatient as always, cut his son off not wanting to hear the reasoning behind this tragedy (as Zeus put it). _

_"You will be sent away from your family, to Camp Half-Blood. And be punished by not being able to take in any of the alcoholic beverage you are so keen to have. This punishment will hold for a century. Mark my words, Dionysus, do not try to escape these bounds. Or there will consequences to freighting to mention to the public, for their sake." Zeus spoke with such a force it made the bystanders run away in fear. No one but Ariadne, Dionysus, the dolphin mortals, and the almost-dolphin nymphs heard the punish. _

_Ariadne, crying, was not allowed to say goodbye to her husband. Instantly after Zeus' seized speech, Dionysus was dragged away to camp. They would not see each other in person until the fall equinox. _

_Only could they contact each other through Iris message a few times a week for the messages between need to be kept in secret. For if Zeus found out, there would be punishments for all parties involved. It as expensive, nearly fifty drachmas, for the the time they spent talking to one another. And the price grew steadily. Eventually, they talked once a week for more than a hundred drachma for that one call. _

The pain Dionysus felt that night, and the days afterwards, made him this grumpy saddened version of the true wine god he was. He still felt resentment to his father, and held a fiery passion towards killing that mortal man forever. But the god never got his way with the mortal man, the mortal man died in a car crash the next year.

Dionysus spent the rest of the day in agonizing pain from the memory he recalled. No one interrupted his thoughts and he was ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**LAST CHAPTER. NO MORE. SORRY. OKAY. HAPPY READING. **

* * *

"I'm ready and I will do this. I'm ready and I need to do this," he told him self repeatedly. Dionysus knew this was necessary, but didn't know what to make of the consequences. What happens if he's put in Tartarus? Would he be taken off the Olympian Council? Would Zeus do everything in his path to be rid of him? The god stood up from his position on the bed and judged the time. Midnight. Time to begin.

Dionysus god traveled there, Hermes would know he was there, and went to the vineyard there. He knew the paths like the back of his hand. The speedily and stealthily ran over to the wine barrels, under the terraces of the Olympian gods. But before he could do anything, he looked for her. The love of his life, the love he missed for so long. Under the terrace he Iris messaged her, Ariadne.

"Ariadne," he called with a faint smile carried on his voice.

She grinned brightly through the message, "Hello Dionysus."

"Come out to the terrace," the god pleaded slightly.

"Okay, anything for you." Ariadne walked slowly to the terrace and looked out across the sky. It was a starry night filled with constellations known to the gods. She smiled with a grace unlike the other goddesses and kindness that could not be beat.

"Look below." Dionysus walked out into the light coming from the room. He stood, bathed in that light, as his wife saw him. Tears reached her eyes and she shook her head with a smile. Ariadne called out to him, for him to come up, but he says, "One moment." Bending down on one knew, he says, "You are my only love, forever more. And I am sorry." The god flew back under the marble structure and disappeared. He went on with the plan.

When he left, Ariadne had an expression unknown to world, it represented: sadness, worry, happiness, joy, carelessness, anger, bliss, and the dream that one day they will be together again, for a time unending. She sighed, aloud, and spoke sternly to herself, "I will wait always and forever, for you to come back to me one day."

Dionysus knew the best wine was kept under Zeus' terrace, so he reached the cellar's door. Looking at the lock, he smiled, it was a simple code that any Olympian (or smart demigod) would be able to crack. It took him a few seconds. He didn't walk in just yet, it was necessary to check for booby traps. _None_, he thinks. Dionysus entered the cellar carefully, but there was nothing to be afraid of.

The cellar was laced with cobwebs and the smell of old wine, some of his his hands over the bottles, he looked for one he could have that would go unnoticed. And he found it. An old wine, one from Greece, and he smiled. "This one," he whispered to himself. Dionysus touched the bottle, held it in his hands gently, "A special brew." He smiled at his little joke.

The wine he held was the one he especially brewed for his wedding day. Of course, no one drank it since then. And only Ariadne and himself have every tasted or even seen the actual liquid of the wine. It was a white wine, light of course, but with the richness of red wine and beer. This special brew made one barrel, and takes around a century to ferment. This was the only god who knew the aspects of this particular brew, and has never told a soul. He picked up the bottle and retreated back to camp.

Dionysus faced the one-way window and looked out at the camp. He laid back on his bed in a suit. Always had to dress fancy for this. He opened the bottle, slightly, so the aroma filled the room. The god sighed, and smiled. "Finally," he exhaled. He pulled the cork the rest of the way off and pulled a wine glass from his bedside table. He looked at the glass sometimes, it was a goblet he first became a god, and remembered the feeling of power that washed over him in an instant. The glass reminded him also of his wife when she became a goddess. He was sipping from it that day, slowly, and shared the goblet with Ariadne.

He poured the wine in his transparent goblet, half full. First smell, a small taste, spit, another sip. A genuine smile escaped his lips. His head tilted back, eyes closed, and he fell backwards. He bounced slightly, on the bed, but didn't spill. Not at all. Not one drop going to waste. Dionysus spent the night, and the next day, savoring the taste of the over-a-hundred-year-old wine.

The god walked out the next day, no hangover of course, and smiled. A bright smile at noon. But Zeus was in the Big House, talking with Chiron. The King approached Dionysus slowly, with determination and fierceness. The lesser god shivered in his wake.

"Dionysus," Zeus roared.

"Father," he replied in a whimper.

"Di' Immortals, you have betrayed me, the other immortals, all of us." Zeus' face redden as his anger began to unleash. "You have broken your punishment and will pay!"

Dionysus quivered, Chiron stepped up. "Father, he has spent years in torture already. Take pity, please. Pity."

"NO. Pity will not be given, we will leave. Now." Zeus took Dionysus' arm and left Chiron at camp, untouched. Chiron wondered, the rest of the day, what happened to Dionysus. He didn't see him for a long time.

"Sit." Zeus ordered Dionysus to be set in chains in the center on display for all the gods, goddess, and creatures who turned out for the event. "What punishment shall be given?"

"Chain him and leave him under a mountain, perpetual pain!" Ares called out.

The nymphs smiled, "We second that!"

"No punishment," Ariadne said in a quiet voice. She sat close enough for Aphrodite and Hera to hear.

"I second that!" Hera boasted in confidence.

"I agree too!" Aphrodite added.

Zeus had an interior debate. Eventually he spoke clearly for everyone to here, "Raise thy hand for no punishment." Athena counted the raised hands, exactly half smiled up at her with their votes.

The King called again for a harsh punishment. The wisdom goddess tallied the votes, exactly on half. "Split down the middle, Lord Zeus," she spoke confidently. "It is up to your word." There was an even number without Dionysus. Zeus did not typically vote.

"I declare," he paused, "I declare a restriction."

"What?" chorused through the hall.

"He will have one glass, a single glass, each month. And will be able to drink to an excess during special occasions including the Solstices and Equinoxes." Many other gods, like Ares, frowned at this statement. Ariadne smiled so brightly it rivaled Apollo's. "_And,_" he enunciated, "Dionysus will be able to live, once again, on Olympus with his wife, Ariadne." Cheers rang through the hall. "_But," _Zeus said, "you will keep your post as Director of Camp Half-blood. Forever." Dionysus smiled slightly. "Unchain him," he declared finally.

Dionysus ran to hug his wife, kiss her desperately, and whispered in her ear, "I love you."


End file.
